Blossom
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Kimiko is guarding the Shen Gong Wu vault one night, but isn't alone for long when she's visited by a familiar foe. Chase Young/Kimiko One-Shot


Night had fallen upon the Xiaolin temple. Due to recent break ins of the Wu vault, each monk was to guard it throughout the evening. It was Kimiko's shift, and she was bored out of her mind. The fire bender sighed as she dialed away at her cellphone, resting against the wall. "Why can't Rai's shift come any faster?" She muttered impatiently.

It had barely been a minute since she finished her sentence when the young woman heard shuffling outside. Her phone was quickly shoved into her pocket, and Kimiko glared as she got into a stance. "Okay, Rai, you better not be thinking of pranking me," she said as she slowly made her way outside. Glancing around, she saw no signs of Raimundo, or anyone for that matter. "Clay? If that's you, you could've just said so!" No one responded, but Kimiko still kept her guard up. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Omi? I told you I can handle myself! You don't need to spy on me!"

"Strike three, you're out."

Kimiko gasped, turning to where she heard the voice. "Come out where I can see you!" She pulled her Star Hanabi from her pocket. "I won't hesitate on using this!"

"Of course you wouldn't." Out from the shadows, from behind the vault's building stepped out the source of the voice. He had a soft smirk on his face, and his hands were folded behind his back. "You allow your fiery temper to get the better of you so often."

A low growl came from Kimiko as she glared at the figure before her. It was none other than Chase Young, one of their strongest enemies. If not the strongest. "Ugh, of course it's lizard breath." She gripped her Star Hanabi, staying in her defensive pose. "Well, if you think you're gonna take any of our Wu, you have another thing coming."

Chase chuckled lowly, slowly approaching her. "Have you learned nothing over the past few years? I have no interest in Shen Gong Wu. What I'm really here for is..." He reached out, cupping her chin. "You."

"Nice try," Kimiko said, jerking her head out of his hold. "I know how manipulative you are. You think your words are gonna work on me?"

"For once, I am not here to fight. I merely would like to give you a present." Chase pulled his hand from behind his back, which was clenched into a fist. Upon opening his hand, he revealed a light pink lotus blossom. Its petals fluttered slightly against the night breeze. "I heard you had reached Shoku level, and are the only one other than Raimundo to reach this level." He tucked the blossom behind Kimiko's ear, his hand lingering to glide down her pale cheek. "I wanted to congratulate you on how much you have improved."

Kimiko stared up at him skeptically. Her pale cheeks glowed as pink as the flower given to her. The grip she had on her Wu softened slightly, and her mouth hung open as she stared up at the Heylin Prince. She couldn't find the words to say, as she was taken aback over Chase's unusual behavior. Surely he was just trying to manipulate her. Right? "W-What do you think you're doing?"

"Admiring how much you've blossomed after all these years," he replied quietly, gliding his hand through her hair. "You've blossomed into a fierce warrior, and a beautiful woman." Chase leaned down closer to her, his hand cupped the back of her head. "A woman worthy of being within my presence..."

"I-I-I..." Kimiko's eyes bugged out of her head. Her hands clenched at her sides, and her body froze in place as Chase's face drew closer to hers. What was happening right now?

"Kim? Kimi?"

Kimiko whipped around to see Raimundo approaching the Wu vault. "Chase, if you don't want your butt kicked, I suggest you..." As she turned to speak to him, Chase was gone. Almost as if he vanished into thin air. Kimiko stared blankly ahead, her hand wandering to the blossom that sat behind her ear.

"There you are," Raimundo said, standing behind her with his arms crossed. "What are you doing out here? Someone could've broken into the vault. Oh well. My problem now, I guess." He patted her shoulder. "Get some rest. I'll see ya in the morning."

"Oh...right." She turned her head to him as she walked away, waving. "Goodnight Rai." As she ventured to the sleeping hall, Kimiko found herself reaching for the blossom again. A small smile curled over her lips as she stroked the soft petals. "Huh. I guess he really does have a way with words..."

* * *

**NOTES**

Let me just say that I'm not actually a big fan of this pair. I don't mind it, as long as people ship Kimiko with Chase when she's older than her age in Showdown. Here, for instance, I tried to implicate that she's older. I imagine that it takes a while for herself and the others to reach Shoku level with Raimundo, so maybe Kimiko could be in her early 20's here. But anyway, I wrote this to go with a drawing I had made for someone, but decided not to include this. I didn't want this to go to waste, though, so I uploaded it here in case any of my followers are Chamiko fans.

These are not my characters.

Chase Young, Kimiko Tohomiko, & Raimundo Pedrosa/Xiaolin Showdown © Christy Hui


End file.
